


Another Force Bond

by nordapylime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost Kiss, Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), No Smut, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nordapylime/pseuds/nordapylime
Summary: Weeks after the events on Crait and in space the Resistance works to rebuild what little left they have, but Rey has been distracted on the thoughts of a certain someone. What will happen if the two were to have another force bond?





	1. Another Force Bond

Rey walked closely behind two officers trying to listen to their conversation. She was having trouble after the mention of Kylo Ren. It had been a few weeks since the events between them. The Resistance made base on a secluded planet close to the Outer Rim. They had lost many people after the battles against the First Order, but they hadn't given up. Rey again trying to listen of their conversation stops mid step when the world around her goes silent. There right in front of her stood Kylo Ren. The last thing she wanted to look at. Kylo was on the new Supreme Leader's ship, which now he sometimes needs to remind himself, is his. While Rey was out in the open, he was secluded in his corriders. Quickly Rey makes her way to the storage closet that's closest to her and shuts the door. She turns to Kylo and inspects him.

"I don't really want to do this right now."

"Neither do I." he responds. His eyes are curious with a touch of anger to her because of her rejection.

"Ben-"

"That is not my name!" Kylo throws his hand out in anger and things fall to the ground.

Rey reminding herself that only she can hear him whispers to him, "Ben, I saw light in you. If you would just take my hand I can show you the light again."

"Why didn't you take my hand," he snarls, "We could rule this galaxy together! Forget the First Order, forget the Resistance!"

"What, so more people can die and then worship the grounds we walk on? NO! The Resistance is here to save those people! Your First Order is just killing them!" Rey didn't care anymore if people could hear her or not anymore. Kylo was making her angry and a few things on the shelf flew off the shelves after her outburst.

They glare at each other angrily for a moment and just before Rey leaves Kylo grabs her arm.

"Why didn't you kill me or turn me in," he asks, "You came to before I did. My lightsaber was right next to me. Why didn't you do it?"

She looks down, "I don't know." she mumbles.

They hold each others arm, and they look at each other. They hadn't noticed how close they had gotten in this room, and emotionally those weeks back. A grey line thinning between them as they got closer. Closer as if they were about to...

Bang. Bang.

"Rey? Are you in there? The general wants to see you!"

It was Finn.

Rey quickly let's go and moves to the door, "I'll be out in a second!" She listens till she hears Finn's footsteps walk away.

She turns her head slightly towards Kylo and whispers, "Snoke lied, he said that he connected us through force bond yet here we are and now he's dead," she pauses, "That has to mean something."

Kylo stays silent as Rey opens the door and walks out. Ending their force bond. For now.


	2. Rey's Pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but May The Fourth be with you!!

The world around him came back to life as she shut the door. He stayed where he was staring into the empty space. Even if Snoke had created the bond or not, why where they still connected? He thought of her again. He felt strangely relieved to see her again. When she last closed the falcon door on him, Kylo was sure that was the last of their bond. He was glad at first that it was over. Not wanting to have another pull on him and drag him down. Though as the days past and there was still no connection he started to worry for her. Wondering if she ever made it to a new destination. When he first felt the world fade around him, and he saw her standing there he felt thrilled to see her until he saw her shock melt into anger. Then he remembered her rejection and how it stung to be fighting her again.

“Supreme Leader?” a timid stormtrooper called out.

Kylo shakes himself from his gaze and looks to the trooper, “What?” he snaps.

“General Hux asks for your presence.” 

“Tell him I’ll be there soon.”

“He asks for it now.” 

Kylo reaches his hand out ready to force choke the trooper, but at the last second decides not to. Something in the back of his mind holds him back, so instead he puts his hand in a fist and growls.

“Fine.”

~~

“What is it, Hux?” Kylo says storming onto the control deck.

The General doesn’t even turn around at the sound of his harsh voice. Instead he says, “We have received information where the resistance may be hiding out. I’m asking for authorization to scope it out.”

Any other time he wouldn’t hesitate to give the order. Maybe even advise to bring reinforcements, but again there was something pulling him at the back his mind.

Rey.

“Supreme Leader?” Hux calls out.

The man is more spaced out than usual. The General speculates.

“Observations only. Do not engage unless demanded of.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.” Hux grumbles turning around.

Kylo turns on his heal and stomps off the control deck.

What is she doing to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and Sweet
> 
> Thank you so much for all the Kudos last chapter. I couldn't believe how many views I got on the last chapter in one day that I decided to add another chapter. I hope you enjoyed and I might continue on with this story. I have so many ideas I don't even know where to start. If you have a suggestion please message me!
> 
> You can also find me on my tumblr as nordapylime!

**Author's Note:**

> I recently took this off of my Wattpad account, and placed it here. I wrote this very soon after watching TLJ. I was a fairly new shipper (I still wonder how I hadn't noticed their chemistry in the first place). I hadn't read the TLJ book yet so now some of my stuff is a little out-dated now that I have, as you can see. I will return to rewrite this, but I'm placing it here and adding more as I please. Thanks for reading!


End file.
